


Inside the PVR System

by Weelderig_Waardeloos



Series: Norwegian Nights [9]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: ESC, Eurovision, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-26
Updated: 2009-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weelderig_Waardeloos/pseuds/Weelderig_Waardeloos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oscar Loya story. Just a short story about someone who was left behind in the PVR in Pokevision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside the PVR System

Inside The PVR System

Oscar Loya sat on the grass, his faithful pikachu sitting beside him.  
"Pikaaaa.... pika pika?"  
"No, I'm alright Pikachu," Oscar said, "Just thinking, that's all."  
"Pika pika pika?" Pikachu said, as if to ask, 'about what?'  
"Just how we got here, and such," Oscar petted his loyal Pokemon.  
Oscar looked down at the flowers around him, thinking back to how it became like this. He remembered when he was told the story of how it became like this. As Gottschalk was giving his speech on the roof, he really wasn't taking it in. But afterwards, he was told the entire story. He laughed when he was told who is was that saved them. He and his friend, Alex, had been on that very competition. He remembered thinking how ironic it was. Alex was always telling him that he didn't understand the meaning of the word ironic.  
Oh, how he had laughed when he had heard the story of how they were saved. He wasn't taking it seriously when he was told.  
His laughing had stopped however, when he realised that he would be stuck here. Stuck here forever. In a world of pokemon.  
He still remembered that day, the day which had trapped them all here. He decided it was best not to think of it right now.  
"There's no point thinking about it," he told himself, "You can't change anything."  
And he was right. There was no going back home for the American citizens who were trapped inside the PVR system. People can visit from the outside world, yes, but once they left, they were alone again. Alex was always visiting him, always saying how awesome it would be if he was trapped in the PVR like Oscar was. Oscar smiled, he knew Alex didn't understand. And he probably never will, after all, you don't know what you have until it's gone.  
Oscar decided to do something else to take his mind of all of that, so he took his backpack off his back and searched through it.  
"Berries... pokeballs... ah, yes, here it is!"  
Oscar held out the thunderstone. Its green and yellow colouring was almost reflecting in the sunlight. He had got it from some kid who had wanted to evolve their Eevee into a Flareon. Oscar had found a firestone sitting on the floor the other day. He swapped it with the kid for the thunderstone.  
"Pikachu?" Oscar called out.  
"Pika... pika..." his Pikachu smiled, and held his arms out wide, trying to grab the thunderstone.  
"Remember Pikachu, there's no going back after this evolution, are you sure you want to go through with this?"  
The pikachu nodded.  
"Pika!!! Pika!" the pikachu kept trying to take the thunderstone.  
"Here... take it..." Oscar smiled, handing it over.  
His pikachu had always wanted to evolve into a Raichu, for reasons that were unknown even to him, it's trainer.  
The pikachu was encased in a white light, and, when the light faded, a raichu stood in it's place.  
"Rai! Raichu!"  
The raichu jumped up into the air, obviously very pleased with itself. It looked into a nearby puddle of water, looking at it's own reflection, and smiled.  
"Come here Raichu," Oscar said, and Raichu went to stand next to it's proud owner.  
"Yeah!" Oscar held his pokedex up in the air, "You're evolved, we can do anything now! Gym badges here we come!"  
"Rai... raichu!" Raichu nodded, and they both looked off into the hills.  
This would be one big Pokemon adventure from now on.


End file.
